Insomnia
by I-write-hurt-not-comfort
Summary: Light just wants to sleep, but L's being stubborn. Little does Light know, L's traumatized childhood prevents him from doing so. Will poor L ever be able to explain Light what the problem is? I suck at summaries :( no yaoi, but slight LxLight friendship. Rated T for dark themes


_**(A/N: This is very sad. I think everyone does a fanfic at some point about L's insomnia, so I gave it a try. It's okay... isn't it? I don't know. Also, this is NOT yaoi. This is friendship and comfort/hurt. No yaoi, got it? okay, thank you!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own death note.**_

 _ **L gets a hug everytime you review! ^-^)**_

 **INSOMNIA**

It was 1am, and both L and Light were sitting in the main investigation room.

"Ryuzaki"

L ignored him.

"Ryuzaki!"

L _still_ ignored him.

"Ryuzakiiiiii!" Light whined loudly, then rubbing his eye sockets with the palms of his hands. He was _exhausted,_ "Ryuzaki, can we pleasseeeeee go upstairs. I'm so tired."

"Light-kun is annoying me" L retorted, eyes not leaving his computer screen once.

"Come on, we haven't slept in 5 days straight." Light insisted, tugging on the chain between them. For what, emphasis? Maybe.

"Light-kun is also pathetic" L said in his dull tone, fighting back a yawn. He himself was tired too. Would he admit it? Of _course_ not.

"Seriously Ryuzaki, I can't keep trying to find Kira if my brain's dead. I _need_ to _sleep_!" Light whined.

"You don't _need_ to find Kira, Light-kun." L reply simply, "You _are_ Kira."

"Stop accusing me!" Light shouted, standing over L, "You only keep saying that because you can't find anyone else to accuse! If we slept maybe, we might find someone else. So I'll say it again, let's go to the room and SLEEP!"

L stared at Light as he yawned, failing to hold back this time, "Very well."

The two left the room, Light nodding as a 'thank you' and L murmuring something about how harsh Light was. The other just rolled his eyes; he was too tired to argue. Once they stepped into the bedroom, Light collapsed onto the bed, not even bothering to change his clothes or go to the bathroom.

"Why is Light-kun so tired?" asked L innocently as he crouched on his pillow, not wanting to sleep even though he was tired too.

"Just shut _up_ Ryuzaki and _sleep._ " Light demanded as he lay down under the covers and closed his eyes, hoping L would do the same. Shortly after L complied and did so.

However, he didn't sleep. L did everything he could to stay awake. He hadn't slept in weeks. He hadn't slept properly ever since being handcuffed to Light. He wanted to sleep, but at the same time, he didn't. Over the next few hours, L's eyes got increasingly heavy and he could no longer stay awake. Involuntarily, he fell asleep at about 3:30am.

 _It was dark in the closet. Lawliet sat in the corner, listening carefully to his father's screams in the room next to him. His mother was crying out too, yelling to the man with the knife. Lawliet had no idea who this man was, but earlier his mother had told him that it was goodbye._

 _"_ _Lawli, you have to wait in here" she had said nervously, indicating to the closet, "This is goodbye"_

 _"_ _But mommy, I don't unders-" Lawliet's words were cut short by a violent banging on the door._

 _"_ _He's here" she whispered back, shoving him into the walk-in-wardrobe._

 _That was the last time he saw her. All Lawliet could hear now was the blood curdling screams of his parents being decapitated. After about 30 minutes of silence, he concluded that it was safe to leave._

 _Lawliet cautiously stepped out, wiping away the tears that streaked down his face. He saw both his parents' dead and bloodied bodies sprawled across the floor. Tears filled his eyes and fell down his face. He dropped next to his mother's body and screamed._

 _"_ _Mommy!"_

Light had woken at about 4am to L squirming around a lot.

"Ryuzaki, stop moving," he mumbled, still half asleep. When L didn't respond, Light gave up and turned over again, attempted to resume his disturbed slumber. About 5 minutes later, Light woke up feeling something slightly wet on his pillow. He turned over to face L and saw he was crying in his sleep. Was he having a nightmare?

"Ryuzaki, are you o-" Light was interrupted by L quickly sitting up and screaming.

"Mommy!"

L was panting, still crying. His face was flushed and he looked terrified. After a few seconds, his breathing slowed and he looked around. His view was soon stopped by Light, looking at him concerned.

"Light- I- I-" L stuttered in embarrassment. He couldn't stop crying.

"It's okay, really" Light said, trying to comfort the other, "Everyone has nightmares every now-and-again. It's fine."

L sighed and wiped his eyes, steadying his breath before speaking again, "But it's not fine, and it's not _just once_. It's every time. That's why I avoid sleeping when Watari can't be here with me."

Light was silent. Since when had L's childhood been so traumatizing? "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I think that it is best that Light-kun does not know" L replied stubbornly, before watching Light frown and letting another tear roll down his face. "My parents, they were killed when I was 7."

"What happened?" whispered Light, trying not to sound too nosey. He was just concerned for him. Something that scared the world's greatest detective so much that it prevented him from ever sleeping _must_ be pretty bad.

"My parents had someone coming for them, and they knew it. He banged down the door one evening, and…" L paused for a second as he sniffled and wiped his eyes, "… he killed them. To this day, I still don't know who he was, or why he did it. I think that's why it still bothers me. I can't go to sleep without it somehow coming back… that's what was happening."

His mouth dropped open as Light placed his hand on L's shoulder. L dropped his face and stared at the bed sheets. He couldn't _believe_ he'd let himself down in front of his prime suspect. Tears once again welled in his eyes as he swallowed heavily to push them back. _Not again…_ L let himself cry as he thought about his parents. _Stop it!_ He mentally slapped himself as he continued cry, trying to hide the muffled sobs under his hands which were now covering his face. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Light-kun?" L asked quietly, hugging the younger man back as he immediately felt better.

"Sorry for making you sleep. I- I didn't realise."

"It's okay Light, I can sleep now, it only happens once a night." L reassured the young boy who lay down next to him. Shortly afterwards, L lay down too. They made eye contact for a brief second, before closing their eyes. "Thank you" L whispered, and fell asleep once again.


End file.
